nathn x woren best story thank u
by ewprescott
Summary: 1 fave 1 prayr thank u no copetti spagheti my story thank u
1. Chapter 1

it was normal day at arcadia bae n nathan was at 2 wales diner. he order his 3 chees piza and lasaga. then warren came in but there no seats so he sit wit nathan n nathan like wtf get out. waren is lik ther no seats im sit here fuk u and nathan get rly mad and hes like fuk u my dad own this universe shut u fuk up. warren like no im sit here and joyce com take warren order n he order the moserilla stikz. nathan like u btr leav i gona go out n slash u fukin tires im no joking. warren like haha i bet u cudnt slash the air witout breking u arm wich made nathan rly anger. nathan got up n he leav 2 his car but warren lik no wait bby come bak i didt mean it u can blame it all on me but nathan drov alredy. bak at blakwell akadamy nathan run bak into warren in the dorm n hes lik get fuk out my way u ruin my day wtf. warren lik wtf i didn do anythign? um excus me u wer bein a lil shit in the diner? nathn was like wtf u say me i gona fuk u up so good gram and he try 2 punch warren but he missd and warren punchd him on th cheek n then he fell on the flor and he bleeding. warrens lik oops and nathans lik wtf im bleeding im gona die y did u do this 2 me. warren like omg im a murder n then hes lik wait ther im gona go save u. nathans lik wher the fuk would i go iM DYIMG. warren ran 2 his room and he got the helo kity bandaid and he ran bak 2 nathan n hes lik here im gona sav ur lif. nathans lik wtf im not puting tht on fuk u id rathr die and warrens lik stop being a fuckboy. nathan start cryin hes lik no1 understand me wtf u punchd me in the face n now ur yeling at me wtf i hate arcadia bay fuk wtf. warren lik im sory but nathan lik wtf no1 knos me they kno my name but not my sTORY so warren like let me kno u story i care about u and he put the bandaid on he cheek. warren wipe the tearz from nathan face n he lik i care bout u ok and nathan lik thnx and then nathan leand in n clos his eyes and they kissed so goodly. warren lik u can stay in my room 2nite ifu want n nathan like ok and they livd hapily every after godobye.


	2. Chapter 2

it was dark o clock n it was very night outsid n nathan was in warren room. nathan lookd aroun n ther was 1 bed and a shelv wit movies on it n a desk with wahtever i gues. nathan went ovr to the window n he startd open it wen warren lik wtf r u doin n nathan lik im gona vape bro lik all the kool kidz at blakwel u wudnt kno haha u lozer. warren lik u cnat vape here my drom my rules vape is bad itl turn u into the fukboy tht u r. nathan lik wtf im not a fukboy y do u kep calin me tht wtf n then he went on the bed n he lik wow im goin tp slep fuk u. waren wen to the bed too n he was gon fall aslep but then nathan startd to pretnd to be cold n shiver but rly he jus wantd warren to spoon him tbh but waren didn kno that. waren wraped his arms arond nathan n he stopd shiver n he turnd around n put hi s face on warren chest n hes lik ur rly warm. warren started blush n he startd to pull nathan body closer to his n he jus watchd nathan in his arms lik (: he cute. n he kissd nathan on the forehead n nathan leand in n he kissd warren on the lips n it was hella good. sorry my mom wont let me write a sex scene ): wtf mom. they both fell aslept to the suond of th cold breze outsid and each other warm embraces.


	3. Chapter 3

it was sun time and wen nathan wok up he didn see warren on the bed n he lik o he prob in the bathroom but then he look at his phone n it was like 11 n hes lik omg fuck shit i missed like 3 periods of class omfg im so fukd. he ran to the bathroom n did his diddly doo and he got dressd and ran to the schol n got to the kemistry class. he sat down next to waren n hes lik thank for wakin me up this mornin asshol. warren lik was i supose to lmao im not u alarm clock. nathan lik fuk u im gona fite u nerd n warens like lmao u cudnt even fite tobanga if u tried. the rest of the clas continu n then at the end of clas nathan was waitng for waren outsid in the hall and wen warren came out he lik can u com to the batroom wit me n warens lik tht rly creepy but ok n nathan lik not as crepy as the time u woke up to go look thru max window lmao. wen they got to the bathroom nathan imedetliety put his lips on warens n they startd kissing and then waren pulld away n he helpd nathan sit on the countre of the sink n they continue kissing. warren then start to unbuton nathans jeans n he startd to rub his hard crotch. nathan let out moan n they keep kissin n waren kept rubing nathans crotch. nathan then startd 2 get of the counter n push waren against a stall door n they start kissing some mor. nathan stratd unbuttong warens jeans n he startd to kiss n succ on warens neck and warren let out moans. nathan stardt to rub warens hard penis and then puld down both warens underwear n pants n he startd to jack off warens dick. warren let out moans n then nathan puld away from kissing n he got on his knees n startd to lick the head of warens penis. waren tried to not moan loud becuz they were lik stil in the school bathroom tbh but nathan kept manuvuring his tongue around the hed of warrens penis. nathan then put warrens penis in his mout h whil stil continuing to lick the head of the penis n he began t o mov his head back n froth whil warens dick hit hte bak of his throat. waren let out loud gasps n mo ans n he began t owory tht ppl heard them. nathn startd goin fastr and waren let out loudr and louder moans until he was lik im gona cum n he came all ovr nathans face. guys dont tell my mom i wrote porn i wrote this secretly if u do i mgona fite u


	4. Chapter 4

when nathan n warren wer leavin bathroom victoria saw them n she look at both of them n shes like o.. n nathans lik its not lik tht n victorias just ;) u guys r cute togeter i wont tell any1 n she walkd away n nathans lik its not lik that!1!. when waren and nathan got to waren dorm room nathan sat on bed and then waren like wtf y did u say it not lik taht its def lik that y didn u tell her the truth. nathan lik becuz i- waren interupt he lik r u ashamed to b wit me or somthin n nathan lik no i jus im not rdy for ppl to see us together im scare my dad gona find out n mak me leav u. pls waren i lov u so much i don want to leav u pls u mak me so hapy i lov it wen u cudle me at nite n i lov ur warm breth on me wen wer clos togethr pls i don want to leav u n he startd to cry. waren sat down nxt to him n he put his arm aroud him n hes lik its ok u wont lose me n he puld nathan closer n he lik its ok n he wiped his tears away n kissd him n nathan put his hed on his shouldr n they stayd lik tht until nathan fel aslep n then waren tuckd him into bed n he got in bed too n they cuddled.


	5. Chapter 5

it was daytime n nathan woke up n again waren wasnt there so he check the time on his phon n it was like 7. nathan went to the bathrom n he saw waren ther n he jus smiled at him n waren smiled bak he tok a shower n then brush his teeth n got dressd n went to school. wen he got to class he sat down next to warren n he jus kept thinkin about wat hapend yesterday n hes lookd at waren n blushd. waren noticd n he smiled at him n it mad him blush even more. the day went on n he kept thinkin about warren durin the clases he didnt hav wit him n the teachrs wer all like wtf focus but he cudnt stop thinkin about warren. wen it was the end of the day he saw waren leav class n he went up and startd walkin next to him n warens lik somone mite see us but then nathan jus smiled n he grabd warens hand n he startd holding it n waren jus smiled at him n he smild bak. they startd walkin togethr n peopl startd noticing when victoria noticd she jus smiled at nathan n he smild bak n they continued walkin togethr n nathan jus ignord the occasional "prescott is gAY!11!" nathan was jus glad to hav waren by his side n he knew as long as he had waren everythin would b ok n they walkd out the front door of the school togethr.


	6. Chapter 6

wen nathan wok up th nxt day he was in waren room agan n he got txt from his dad n it like call me its improtent. he calld his dad n his dad pik up he lik helo new phon who dis n nathan like it me n his dad lik o its u wtf r u doin at blakwel ur destroying my name. nathan lik wtf i didt do anything? wtf u say but his dad lik ppl hav ben teling me ur wit tht boy wtf is wrong wit u i didn rais u lik dis stop it wtf ur destroying me name n nathans lik its not lik tht wtf wer jus friends n his dad lik um ppl been teling me uv been comin out of his room in the morning n shit like um? wtf/? im takin u out of tht schol u not gona pull that sht wit me n nathan jus lik no fuk u dady ur not doin shit go fuk uself watevathfuk bye lozer lmao eat my ass. he hang up n he got up it was saturday n he lik wer warren he txtd him n he lik im in the parkin lot so he wen ther n waren lik wats up n nathan lik i jus cald my dad n he mad n waren lik is it becuz of us n he lik ya idk wat to do hes gon tak me out of the scool. waren lik im sur we can figur it out n natan lik idk man im scare n warren lik it gon b ok. warren wrapd his arm around nathan n he startd huging him n hes lik its gon be ok u hav me dont wory. but nathan wasnt payin atention he had ben thinkin of a plan n he was gon tel waren tht nite it had to hapen or else bad thing hapen cliffhanger godbye


	7. Chapter 7

nathan was sitin in his dorm rom in the dark time he had his suitcas paked wit his things n he had a lot of money $$$$. he was goin to tel waren tht he wantd to leav wit him to seattle becuz his dad was gona take him away from warren. he was rly nervous becos he didn kno if waren would com wit him or not but he knew wether or not waren left he had to stil go to seatle to strt a new lif becoz he hate his dad. he finaly got enuf curage n he went to warren door n he knok but waren didn answer so he lik is he aslep. he knockd harder n warren answerd the door he imedeitly saw the siutcase n he lik wer r u goin. nathan lik im leaving i want u to com wit me im goin up to liv in seatle. waren was suprise n taken bak he lik this is so soon wtf nathan lik pls my dad wont let me stay here i ned u com wit me pls i ned u pls. warren didn say anytin he was so shock he didn say anyting for long time becuz he was tryin to comprehand wat was hapening. nathan lik it ok if u don wana com i wont be mad i understand n he startd to tear up n bite his botom lip. waren put his arm arond nathan n hes lik im nvr leving u im goin to com n nathan brust into tears n he lik thnak u so much i lov u waren thank u. waren let go n he lik let me go pack up my stuf n he got out a suitcas n he startd packin wen he wa sdone he went out to meet nathan n they wen to nathan car. they put their thing in bak seat n nathan startd the car and they strtd movin. waren lik wat the plan wat r we gon do in seatle n nathan showd him da money n he lik wer gona get a apartment n start a new lif im gona get a job n we can start a new lif n waren lik ok and then waren leand in an he kissd nathan on the chek n he lik im so glad to be wit u n natan lik me too. they kept drivin and drive until they couldn see blakwel academy anymor and they cudnt see arcadia bae anymor they drov into the midnite darknes until their past was far behind them. the end (;


End file.
